The Ultimate Parodies
by Luigified531
Summary: This is a collection of short oneshots where Mario and the gang make fun of different products, quotes, sayings, commercials, etc. Feel free to tell what you want me to parody!
1. Daisy's Headache

The Ultimate Parodies

CHAPTER 1- RANDOM SKITS OF AWESOMENESS

**Hi fellow readers! First and foremost I would like to thank Luigisgirlfriend for adding me to her favorite authors! And for reviewing it is also Luigisgirlfriend, AaylaKit, EPICYOSHI39000. Oh and remember, unless enough people (5) want me to continue with Happy Holidays, I'm not doing any more chapters. Oh, I woulda updated a day earlier, but I got sick sooo… **

**Disclaimer- I forgot before, but I wish I owned Nintendo… so obviously I don't.**

_**Skit 1- The Head On commercial **_

Luigi and Daisy had left the park and Luigi had gotten them some ice cream to snack on before they got to her house. While she was eating her ice cream she got a brain freeze, but she didn't tell Luigi about. She was going to put some medicine on it when she got back home. So to pass the time, and forget about her throbbing head, she stated making plans with him for a second date later.

"Bye Luigi! See ya soon, honey!" She was extremely excited, her 1st date had gone wonderfully well and she had plans for a second date tomorrow. Now just to get some medicine for her head from the cabinet. She walked slowly toward the cabinet, opened it, and promptly smacked her head with it.

"Ouch! Gosh darn cabinet! Now my head really hurts." She coulda cussed right then, but she made a vow not to cuss once her mom caught her.

In fact, it hurt so bad she promptly fell on the chair below the cabinet to wait for her head to calm for a little bit. Right then, another bottle fell right on her head.

"OUCH! That really does it! How did that even happen! Is someone out to get me or something?"

Then she read the bottle: Head On, cures headaches, migraines, and other pain in the head.

"Head On, apply directly to the forehead."

"Huh? Who's there? Where's that voice coming from?"

"Head On, apply directly to the forehead."

"There it is again! Who's there?" Daisy was starting to get scared of this strange voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Peach, if that's you, this isn't funny. Please stop!"

"Head On, apply directly to the forehead."

"Ahhh! Stop it!" Daisy yelled, running into her backyard.

"Head On, apply directly to the forehead."

"NOOOOO! Evil monotone voice, come out if you know what's good for you!"

"Head On, apply directly to the forehead. Put it on if YOU know what's good for you."

"I, Princess Daisy, command you to… to come out right this moment." She was visibly shaking by now.

Suddenly, Daisy was transported to a barren, empty area. All there was, was a white expanse that went as far a she could see.

"Head On, apply directly to the forehead. I only want you to feel better."

"Creepy… If I put this stupid stuff on will you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Yes I will…Head On, apply directly to the forehead."

"Do you absolutely have to say that?" _ARGH, I am so mad right now. How dare that monotone voice take me away, I don't even have the bottle anymore. _Just then, as if reading her mind, which really wasn't unlikely in this strange dimension, a bottle of Head On landed on her head.

"OUCH, what the heck was that for!"

"…Apply directly to the forehead…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point, 'apply directly to the forehead.'" She said, obviously mocking the voice.

"Do not mock, instead apply directly to the forehead."

Then 500 new bottles landed on her head. "Yeah, yeah, what-ever. Be patient. Jeez!"

She then grabbed the 'medicine,' opened it, and ever so slowly, it neared her head. _Ahh_, it felt sooo good. It immediately felt better.

Suddenly, as if going back in time, it hurt (her head) just as badly, if not worse than, before. Soon she was caught in a seemingly endless loop that never seemed to end.

"Head On, apply directly to the forehead." A sweep across her forehead. Repeat. Repeat once again. Repeat once more, in a seemingly endless cycle.

"Daisy. Daiiisy… HEY YO, DAISY! WAKE UP!"

She woke up to see Luigi, Peach, and Mario over her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Umm… well Daisy, after our date in town, I dropped you off at your house." Luigi began.

"Mhhhm, I already knew that one, captain obvious."

"Hey don't be mean to my bro! He rescued your life."

"Mario dear, I'm sure she meant it all in good fun. And even if she didn't, she has a really hurt head. As you just said, she could be dead, or at least in a coma."

"Wait a moment." Daisy was shocked; dead, a coma, how long was she out?

Luigi began jokingly, "Well, before I was so ruuudely interrupted by some people… I was gonna say I heard a thump and a bang, so I rushed in to see what was up. I found you unconscious on a chair, next to a bottle of Head On. We rushed you to the hospital 3 days ago, and since then, you've been unconscious."

"How'd they get my head to feel better then?"

Mario burst in, "A bottle of Head On of course."

She promptly fainted, not waking up for another 2 days. The last thing she heard was Luigi yelling at Mario.

"Really Mario! You just haaad to say that, didn't you! Well don't worry, I'm not gonna talk to you until my little flower wakes up."

The last thing she mumbled was "awww," before she finally completely went into unconsciousness.

Ahh, short, but this was irresistible. Please review! :D


	2. Toadsworth, Luigi, and a Lawyer?

The Ultimate Parodies

Chapter 2: Toadsworth needs life Alert!

**Thanks to fellow readers and writers for taking the time to read my stories. I'm delighted that you guys like my stories! Thanks to all who read, reviewed, or favorited my last chapter, me, or my story! Those people I have Special Thanks for are *drumroll* **

**Inspired Girl**

**StoryMaster64,**

**LuigisGirlfriend**

**nene1234**

**Future Fantasy Writer**

**ThePurityHeart-1**

**EPICYOSHI39000**

**for reviewing, favoriting my stories, or favoriting me, the author of said stories. As always, if I forgot to thank you, please remind me (stupid e-mail that doesn't wanna get organized). **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Life Alert, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Saturday Night Live, lawyers, Nintendo, or anything else used or parodied, nor will I ever, unless I am extremely lucky.**

**Life Alert was made for a good cause; it's just an idea that popped into my head to make fun of the commercial.**

Toadsworth was in his house, a lovely little 2- story that looked like a mushroom, but with the coloring of his head. Today, Saturday, was his 1st day off in 180 years. Yeah, he was old, but Peach made it so that people in the MK would never age, or they would very slowly. (Yeah, that's my theory anyway. How else would everybody be alive for 2 Star Festivals, each 100 years apart?)

He got up to refill his tea, when suddenly a large group of people invaded his house. _Ohh, if only I had Life Alert or Bridgestone Security Services._ They grabbed him and left, without leaving any evidence…

_On the way to Some Weird Room Inside a Basement Somewhere (P.S. Toadsworth was in a bag.)_

"Sir we are going to use you for our commercial," said the director.

"Wait a moment! So you (A broke into my house (B kidnapped me and (C just so you could use me in a commercial. You, sir, no you don't even deserve that. You could've asked! You do realize that you could be jailed for this, right?" Toadsworth was furious at these people. _How dare they do this to me! And on my 1__st__ day off too!_

"Well duh," began the producer. "That's why we have kidnapped all that are near and dear to you."

"Really? You did that? How dare you!"

"No, but we will burn down your house-"

"NOOOOOO!" (dramatic pause) WHYYYY?"

"Okay then…" continued the producer. "Anyway… as I was saying… you get 500 coins out of this commercial too."

"Really?" Toadsworth asked, a gleam in his eyes. "That's more than my yearly paycheck!"

"Huh?" asked the director. "Really?"

"Nah, I get paid like 100,000 coins a year."

"Really, how are you so rich?" cameraman #1 proceeded to ask.

"I work for the Princess, and there are magical floating boxes that give out coins. Duh!" Toadsworth said as if speaking to an incompetent child.

"Now that you have agreed, I will be charged to handle things. All you have to do is say 'Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!'" The strange, obviously burly man dumped Toadsworth on the ground.

"Wait I never agreed to any of this!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, we won't hurt you."

_**Toadsworth's POV**_

He said, "We won't hurt you."

Almost as soon as those words were uttered I was roughly shoved on the floor. I still hadn't agreed to do this, but I guess I have to… nah, I don't. I left wherever the heck I was by using a portable warp pipe, but told them I'd be back tomorrow afternoon.

_**Tomorrow… Morning, not afternoon, Morning**_

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right._

**Oops wrong story…**

Anyway… I woke up in the morning light, as do most people, except my mom… BACK TO ADVENTURE! Once again, anyway… I woke up this morning, the glare of the TV glinting off my glasses. The 1st thing I saw was a commercial starring me (?) for Life Alert… Wait, starring me?

_I know I stayed for a little bit, but c'mon this was overboard. I know for a fact I did not do the commercial yesterday. Well today is another day off (I have the whole week off.) and I intend to give those advertisers a piece of my mind. Of course that's after I gain control of the airwaves to put in my own commercial in place of that one._

_***One Casting Crew, Double, Celebrities, Studio, Airwave Control, Pleading to the Princess over said control, and 100,000 Coins later***_

Ready! Action!

"Live from outside… somewhere. His house I think (?) is Toadsworth and his parodying of Life Alert." the announcer said in a typical, loud, kind of but not really obnoxious voice that announcers are commonly associated and stereotyped with. Y'know, like the Saturday Night Live announcer. Yeah… that kind of stereotypical announcer voice.

As he was saying… "Why is he on tonight instead of an interview with Toodles, the fabulously wealthy Toad who met Mario in the Glitz Pit during the events of an invasion of Rogueport and the surrounding areas?

_***Cutscene to Toodles***_

"I felt so abandoned around this time, before the young, husky man wooed me at the Glitz Pit-"

(The power shuts off, she is informed of her interview being cancelled, and everybody leaves.)

"NOOOOO! After all these years! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?" Her upper-class accent gone, she's almost hysterical at this point.

_***Back to the Main Story…***_

I don't really know… Uhh, yep, mhhhm, sure… Now I do! We apparently have nothing better to show…

Toadsworth was hobbling down the path, when an armed robber knocked him to the ground and followed a lady into an alleyway, with a large stack of money. He probably just robbed a bank… we'll get to that later.

A voice from beyond *coughcoughthecameracoughcough* said "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Toadsworth got up. "I can get up easily, see…"

"Have you fallen and couldn't get up?"

"Nooooo…"

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes?"

"Hah, you admitted it."

"Admitted what?"

"That you can't get up."

"But I can… see I'm standing right now. (gets shoved to the ground) Well, I was anyway. And see, I can still get up perfectly fine." Toadsworth argued as he got up.

"No, I don't see… I'm a voice. Ooooooo scary."

"I can see you." Toadsworth said wittily and impatiently.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

*Hears gunshots in the distance, followed by sobs and police sirens. They seem to be coming from the alley.* "Why are you helping me, coughnotreallycoughcough, when there are obviously people who need your help more than me?"

The cameraman looks around the area to detect trouble. Then, in an oddly robotic voice, states, "There is no danger. All danger has been terminated." Meanwhile, right in front of his scanner, soo… technically behind him, a street gang, 4 Bandits, Brittany Spears, Jason, Nanna Montana, Occupy Toad Town, Al Koopa, Bowser, the Grassland Cartels, and Boos all passed.

Toadsworth, mouth agape was speechless for once… "REALLY, you did not just see that? Any of it? At all…" Well he was speechless for a short time anyway.

Then, the camera switches to an innocent passerby, Luigi, who was passing by. (Well what else do passerby do? Lay down?) He was eating sunflower seeds, and was on his way to feed the ducks. Then, out of nowhere, a Bandit walked up and pushed his jaw up, so he would swallow and potentially choke on the seeds.

Instead, he bit his tongue.

"Outch, what te heck wat tat for?"

"Haha!"

"Hey Luigi!" a Goomba girl yelled out of nowhere. "That scum took half your coins! You need to look out here!"

"Do I… know you?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm… nooooooooooooooooooooo…"

"Thanks, I guess." Luigi said really slowly.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I talked to LUIGI! I am sooooo awesome. I can't wait to tell Bethany and Victoria and Johnathan and Danielle and everybody else!" Then she ran to her house and couldn't turn the handle, because she had no hands.  
>"Dang it!"<p>

"Ummm… okay then… that was awkward."

Then Daisy walks out from behind a bush, and walks straight to the Goomba girl. "I know you ain't tryin' to get up on my man. He is mine, all mine. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Ma'am yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Now drop and give me 20!"

The Goomba did 20 pushups and immediately ran as far away from Daisy as she could. She went over the river and through the woods, all the way to Goomba village, where she got married and had 2 kids. She named one Goombario…

Anyway, Daisy walked up to Luigi and excitedly waved and yelled, "Hey sweetie!"

"Oh, hey-umph." She had completely tackled him, right in the middle of the park's path. Then she got up, spun around faster and faster, until she was just a blur. When she stopped, she wore a gray jacket over a white blouse, with a gray skirt. She looked just like a lawyer, glasses, pearls, and a notebook in her arms.

She then walked up to Luigi and said, "Have you ever gotten hurt during a commercial you didn't know you were in?"

"Ummm-"

"Yes, yes please hold your opinions until the end of the commercial." Then, she pops up, anime-style, next to Toadsworth. "Have you ever been blamed for a crime that you didn't commit, because your Life Alert answerer, or cameraman, didn't listen to you when you told him that someone ran into an alleyway and gunshots were fired?"

"Noo-"

"I said shuddap, jeez."

Meanwhile Toadsworth was being dragged away, hysterically yelling, "Noooooo, it wasn't me, I swear! Whyyyyyy?"

"Any other objections?"

She then hears a cricket chirp, and proceeds to step on it with her heel.

"Ummmmm… Daisy? Where are you in there?" Luigi nervously states.

"I'm not Daisy, I'm Lazy (lawyer Daisy) and I am the best lawyer the Mushroom Kingdom has ever known. I have never lost a case… ever." She said creepily. "And you will not ruin my commercial, k' cutie."

Then she goes up to the camera (yeah… it was on this whole time) and proceeds to say calmly. "Hello, I am Lazy, from the I-Wouldn't-Help-You-If-I-Were-A-Better-Lawyer-But-I'm-Not-So-I'll-Help-You-Anyway-Even-Though-I-Probably-Shouldn't-Because-Why-Would-You-Have-Been-By Yourself-In-A-Dark-Alley-Anyway Corporation. But we don't only defend people who walked into an alley, we help people who worked at uranium plants and didn't wanna wear protective suits, people who committed a crime with more than 5 witnesses, people who didn't share their toys, and people who walked into the wrong part of the wrong conversation, among other nearly impossible to defend crimes. We also do very easy-to win cases.

_***5 hours later***_

Daisy had returned to her normal self, after losing every single case.

"But, Dais, you said you hadn't lost a case yet…" Luigi said nervously after losing 783.29 coins to the person that made him bite his tongue and another coin to Bowser.

"Ummmm… I hadn't even taken a case… soooo I wasn't technically lying…"

"Okay, then, bye Daisy!"

"Bye Luigi!"

So there was Toadsworth, all by himself. He then remembered that he had to go and give the Life Alert company a 'piece of his mind.' So he ran, as fast as he could, and somehow made it in time to the Next live recording. Everything was running smoothly until…

"Hey, old farts! What is a hologram of me doing? Is he really talking about how he recommends it?"

He didn't know that nobody heard until one idiot said, "You realize they hear you as background noise against the commercial, right?"

"Shutup idiot!"

""Hey, Hey everybody! I'm Toadsworth! That's not me!" He was grabbed by security and forced away, but not before saying, "You wouldn't beat up an old man! I say, I work for Peach as her caretaker!"

The next morning, the company was shut down by popular demand and Her Highness Princess Peach Toadstool.

**This is why companies don't make their commercials live. Ever. Sorry if it's a little sloppy, I wrote it at like 2 in the morning. Soooo… please review :D Oh, by the way, Goombario isn't the same one from Paper Mario. Hah, fooled ya! xD**


	3. A 'Joy' Ride

_**The Ultimate Parodies: Chapter 3**_

Please don't get me! I'm a terrible, terrible author! I've been concentrating on my other story and forgot about these until I was reminded by a favorite. So, yeah… Plus, it's been busy since my last update A WHOLE FREAKIN' MONTH AGO! Anyway, let me give my month's worth of pitiful excuses.** PLEASE SKIP PARAGRAPH IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HEAR MY (pitiful) EXCUSES FOR NOT UPDATING.**

Well, first, as I said, I was concentrating on another story, Happy Holidays, and completely forgot about this story and Epic Mario Fails. I had a MAJOR, MAJOR project worth 20% of my grade, right before school let out, on June 6th. So, that took up most of May. In the first part of June, my aunt from Wisconsin came down to spend time with us for 3 weeks! So that took up most of June. And when she fell asleep, and I had not been worn out, I wanted to write. But, I couldn't because my computer mouse moved on its own! I can't do anything on it, but I decided to wait for a few days. Days turned into a week, but at least it got fixed! So I had to write, PM, and review off the (slower) family computer, instead of my laptop, for a while... Yeah… But I still should've updated sooner, and I take full blame for my… incompetence.

Okay, first and foremost… Well, most importantly, thanks go out to all who reviewed, favorited and/or alerted. I wouldn't be an author without you guys, as bad as I may be… For not updating… As always, remind me if I didn't mention you!

_Okay, we have ChristinaWakaenski02- Thanks! I'm trying to make sure it doesn't get deleted, for the lyrics, if not just to see how much I've improved!_

_FFWS- I know, I know… I'm working on fixing it…_

_nene1234- I wouldn't do that… That'd go against my beliefs, punishing a majority because of a minority's stupidity. And, those are important, so… yeah. It'll be answered soon! And I will!_

_redafromidget- I know it's been a loooong while, but I'm out of my slump! So here it is! _

_L van Am- I'm actually not sure about the ADD or ADHD… Which one… But I'm good with working around it! …Most of the time…_

_Epicyoshi39000- No they don't. Practice makes perfect! :D_

_Fezzes64- Here's more for ya!_

Also, special thanks to Bookwormvideogamer, who checked to see if this made sense, because my last chapter on Happy Holidays did not, and will be replaced soon. Same storyline, more sense.

Also, more special thanks to my Beta Reader, Redafromidget, who checked the spelling and grammatical contents of this chapter...

I got the idea for this story, and Epic Mario Fails from quite a few sources. I named one to MarioFan3000, an awesome author, but I was wrong… I can't remember the names or authors, but thanks!

_Anyway, expect an update very, very soon, as I do not have plans and have my laptop back!_

Please read and review, but no flames, as you will be erased or reported, as was the last flame. Plus, Mario will chuck his fireballs at your favorite fictional character of all time and burn them. Thanks you.  
>I can take criticism, but not a flame. I want to know what I did, right and wrong, but I DO NOT wish to be flamed, and have someone say they don't like me my story without any actual cause, or thing I can fix. Plus, who says they don't like someone without knowing them?

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

Wow… that was a long author's note… We shall begin, now.

_**The Ultimate Parodies: Chapter 2**_

_**A 'Joy' Ride**_

Daisy woke up at an early time for her, 10 o' clock in the morning. 'Early?' you may ask, but she had nothing better to do than play video games all night. ALL night. In fact, she fell asleep at 5:30 in the morning, eating cold pizza, drinking ice-cold Coca-Cola, chewing gum, and, of course, snuggling her Pillow Pet, on her break from Mario Kart: Double Dash.

So, when her phone went off, alerting her of her date with Luigi at noon, she went crazy. ESPECIALLY once she looked in the mirror. She was a total mess. Completely out of it! I mean, she had dried Coke in her hair, gum EVERYWHERE, accumulating in her hair, pizza all over her face and skirt, because she hadn't bothered to change, and nearly stepped on a razor. Did I mention she had been shaving? No? Well she was.

But, as bad as Daisy looked, she did not even begin to compare to her Pillow Pet. It was still wet and sticky in some places, and in others, it was dried out. Pizza sauce was everywhere, gum had seemed to wrap around it, and the razor had cut it, right in half. It was undeniably ruined, beyond repair. So, Daisy threw the Pillow Pet away, not realizing the others watching her… (Foreshadowing much?)

Knowing Daisy, you wouldn't expect her to have to wake up 2 hours early to get ready. Well, if you were thinking that, you would be correct. She wanted to beat everybody at Halo 3, duh! (Don't own game or system, never will…) She would beat them down, and then brag about it to everybody, whether or not she was online. Then she'd beat the aliens!

I wonder why it's called Halo, anyway… It's not like angels came up with the idea… Or did they? *Gasps*

Anyway, as she was heading toward the shower, she tripped over a Pillow Pet, being a klutz and all.

"Hmmmmm… I wonder how this got here? I don't remember putting that there… Ha! Peach would use 'recall' in that sentence. What a funny word, recall…" Realizing she was mumbling to herself, a wall, a toothbrush, deodorant, and other inanimate objects, she stepped into the shower, humming… Well, singing, 'Barbie Girl' to herself.

_Meanwhile… With Luigi_

Luigi had finally awoken from his slumber, at the early morning hour of 10:30.

"EARLY MORNING! I haven't slept this long since I stayed up with Princess Éclair on Yahoo! Messaging service." Yeah, Luigi totally broke the 4th wall, that he's not supposed to know about. I wonder if someone is controlling us, too… Did I break a 5th wall? Anyway, as he was reminiscing on the time, a ripple in space-time allowed you to see. Y'know? So he wouldn't look weird or something…

_Here it Begins…_

"Hey baby, what's up?" asked Éclair149.7  
>"Eating delicious sushi," replied Luigi131.<br>"I'd rather you eat an Éclair, darling. Better than that stupid Daisy."  
>"Oh, I got rid of that a looooong time ago… Stupid thing."<br>"Well, I've already eaten that juicy Éclair, remember? Best day of my life."  
>"Really?"<br>"Well, that may have been overstated…"  
>"Yeah… Anyway, what'd you do to that… Daisy?" Éclair149.7 asked, literally shuddering in her seat as she typed, 'Daisy.'<br>"Buried it."  
>"Really? Where?"<br>"Are you sure you want to see that, pathetic, wretched excuse of something called a flower?"  
>"Yes, I've seen worse."<br>"Well, it's hidden deep within the jungle. If someone found that I might be arrested."  
>"Oh, I see."<p>

_10 Hours Later_

"Luigi, I saw it, it's utterly disgusting, as it always was." Éclair149.7 FINALLY typed.  
>"I know, right? :D" Luigi131 replied. "Anyway, I g2g, I have a call, ttyl."<p>

_On the Phone_

"Hi Luigi!"  
>"Oh, hey."<br>"Soooo… What's up?"  
>"Nothing much, just talking to Éclair about that disgusting<em> Daisy."<br>_"Ewwww, that was gross."  
>"I know, it was all wilted and stuff. Well, bye Daisy!"<br>"Bye Luigi! Love ya!"  
>"I love you too!"<p>

_Haha! Hope I tricked ya! Back to main plot._

Then, the space-time ripple began again, bringing him back to the present day. Yeah… Like have you ever seen Hannah Montana or Phineas and Ferb? Like that… Anyway… He had somehow taken a shower during this time. Yeah. No laziness from the author there. Definitely.

Ahem. Anyway, he was traveling in his new vehicle, a Ford F90210, only for the richest in the Mushroom World. He didn't want it… but it took less Darklands lava to fill it. He also had brought new insurance, Geico! It had a cute little, and not to mention, free, stuffed gecko. Y'know, their mascot. Yeah, the one with the accent.

He was dressed in a casual attire… That happened to not be his normal outfit. *Cue gasps* Anywho, he was in a baby blue and white-striped collared shirt, with some khakis. Of course, he brought his normal clothes, and a suit. The nicest suit he had… 10,000 coins worth. I mean, all he had to do was hit blocks, so it wasn't THAT difficult. But still, outrageous pricing. I mean, was it that necessary.

Anyway, you may ask, 'why did he bring all of those? What in the world would he need those for?' Well, you just never know with Daisy. You should know how random she is. One day, she'll want to use that cannon to the moon, the next, she wants to go NYC, the day after that, she may want to relax at home. She's just… random.

So, dressed semi-formally, he walked up to Daisy's house. Daisy's house is just a warp pipe away from his and Mario's house, as was Princess Peach's Castle. Well, in all honesty, she had

many houses, largest of all, her magnificent castle. But, she resided in the MK, for foreign relations reasons, and, as such, had a brick building on the outskirts of the lovely capital city, Toad Town. It was just a short walk from a pretty large park.

So, he walked towards her house. Smelling the daisies, roses, venus fly traps, peach trees, sundews, and of course, a poisonous mushroom. He was about to knock on the door, when he saw what appeared to be a cute little lizard.

"Hello chap, how would you like to save 15 percent or more on car insurance?"  
>"Uhhhhh, am I being recorded?"<br>"Pssst," the adorable little lizard-gecko thing whispered to him. "Stick to the script!"  
>"Uhhhhh," Luigi ever so smartly replied to the Gieco gecko. "What script?"<br>"Oh for God's sake! You see this commercial all the time! Unless you're a hermit, living under a rock."  
>"Oh, totally. That's why I'm here; so I can terrorize the surface-dwellers."<br>"Really?"  
>"You seriously did NOT catch that sarcasm?"<br>"Ohhhhh, sarcasm makes much more sense… Anyway, would you like to save?"  
>"I already have Gieco…"<br>"Of course." The lizard calmly waltzed away, only to be horrendously beaten down by a barbaric caveman… With a beard and a business suit on… Yeah…

"Well then… I'm just going to knock on her door now… Just… ignore that… Why am I talking to myself, exactly?" Luigi walked up to the doorstep, wiped his shoes on the mat, and knocked on the door.

_HI I'M DAISY!_

As we switch to our favorite brunette princess of Sarasaland, we ask you to _**remain calm**_, unlike some of our characters… Like Luigi, who is breaking a nervous sweat on Daisy's doorstep. Oh, right, we're on Daisy… Still, remain calm.

_**Knock knock knock**__,_ a repetitive knocking sound was heard, waking her from her slumber in the shower. She had all the necessities; a blow dryer on the rim of the shower, a TV, mounted on the wall above her feet, a Volt Shroom near her, for protection. If she was going to lie down, why not take a bath? Well, she needed the flowing water to drown out some very loud thunder.

Aside from Daisy's odd and dangerous bathing habits, which she thinks are safe… probably. Anyway, she stumbled out of the tub, nearly hitting the Volt Shroom. She shuddered at the thought, thinking, _Jeeze, that would hurt! _

But, while thinking to herself, she had stubbed her toe on the cabinet. "Crap crap crap crap crap!" she said loud, but not loud enough for Luigi to hear. "COMING HONEY!" At this point, she was getting dressed for her afternoon with Luigi. She had something planned, something planned alright.

_Well… Uhhhhh… Both _

When Daisy walked out, she was dressed… Well to say the least, shockingly. She had a bright orange T-shirt on, with a large flower on the back. A beautiful flower, with bright white petals. It had a smaller, identical, flower on its front side. It was snug-fitting on her, not too tight, but not too loose. And she had on one of her athletic-wear shorts. Like the ones she uses in tennis and stuff. She was… gorgeous.

"Soooo, uhhhh… I should get on my normal clothes, huh?" Luigi asked. He was, to say the least, stunned at the sight of her. Well, he almost always is, but this was… wow. Just wow. He almost fainted, no joke!

Aside from, that, Daisy looked at his flustered and_ cuuuuute_ face, she just wanted to pinch its adorable cheeks. But, instead of that, she settled for a bear hug and her usual greeting, "HEY SWEETIE!"

"Uhhh, hi! But could you speak into this ear, I think I lost hearing in this one?" He said, pointing to his left and right ears, respectively.

"Awwww, why? What happened? Do I need to beat the living daylights out of that guy for you! HOW DARE HE!"

"Ow, Daisy. You just screamed into it… again! Not to uhhhh, make you mad, but you caused it."

"Heh, heh, whoops, sorry 'bout that, babe! But the last time I got mad at you/about you, we got together!"

"Only because you pushed me against your locker, and yelled 'GO OUT WITH ME!'" Luigi mumbled that, but Daisy looked like she was getting angry, so he quickly recovered. "I was just too shy to do it!" Then, realizing he had an opportunity to turn things into his favor, he gave a puppy-dog look and sadly mumbled, "Afraid of rejection." Not that the previous statement was false, he was deathly afraid of rejection, of being abandoned by friends and peers alike.

"Not like I'd ever reject my sweetie-pie! You're just too sweet, adorable, cute, and kind for your own good!" That comment made Luigi blush furiously, becoming redder than his brother's cap.

On a side note, Luigi was not the only one who's afraid of rejection, or abandonment. Daisy, through her carefully crafted façade, secretly worried about her and her friends. _What if Peach thinks I'm too much of a tomboy? What if she thinks I'm annoying, or unpleasant to be around? What if she only puts up with me for formalities, and is secretly leading me on? What if dad takes me away, to be replaced by Princess Hibiscus or Princess Flora? What will I do? What if Birdo thinks I'm not in touch with fashion, or if Toadette believes I can't run fast enough? Or, worst of all, if Luigi stops believing in me? What if he doesn't think I'm pretty enough? Or what if he thinks I'm too strong? What if my hair is too short for him? What if…._

Even though she knew these weren't true, she still had to worry and second guess herself. Although, when push comes to shove, she'd be willing to do anything for her friends, and knows they won't ever let her down.

"Daisy… Daisy… Princess Daisy, her Royal Highness of Sarasaland?" Luigi waved a hand in Daisy's face, capturing her attention. In other words, he snapped her out of a mind-rant, at the best possible time. Luigi had somehow changed in the time she was thinking to herself.

"Oh-uhhhh, how long was I zoned out? Obviously long enough for you to change."

"Well, I just got back from changing. Since I never did quite get an answer, I assumed I would have to change. Oh! And I almost forgot, about 7 minutes and 12 seconds… Not that I counted or anything."

Daisy, laughing at this, smiled a smile bright enough to light up the room, and in fact, if it was dark, it would light up the sky. That's how beautiful it was. She looked at the time and gasped, it was only a few minutes from beginning.

"Daisy, I still haven't been told what we're doing…"

"And you call me impatient, honey," Daisy teasingly replied to his somewhat impatient remark. "It's a surprise, and we have to go _**right now.**_" she stated. Then, turning on her heel, she walked toward the door. En route to the door, she was tripped and fell flat on her face. Luckily, it didn't hurt too much, as her floor was covered by thick, tan carpeting.

'What tripped her?' you may ask. Well, a Pillow Pet had made its way to the narrow space between her couch and door… What she didn't realize, was that this particular Pillow Pet had already messed with her. Earlier that day, in fact.

But, quickly dusting herself off, she ran out the door, followed by an out-of-breath Luigi. "Hey babe, out of shape? Maybe you need to rescue a beautiful princess from an evildoer's clutches."

"But Mario doesn't need help rescuing Peach…"

An awkward silence ensued, where the radio, playing 'Misery' by Maroon 5 was the dominating force. Soon, the 2 of them began singing together, with Daisy driving and Luigi… not.

_**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T, AND I NEVER WILL, OWN THIS SPLENDID PIECE OF MUSIC.**_

_**"Misery"**_

"_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it_

_But you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I will never send," _Luigi sang along in perfect harmony.

"_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them bleed_

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_," Daisy harmoniously kept in tune, Luigi making motions with his hands to represent the music and lyrics. Daisy was dancing around to it.

_[Chorus:]_

"_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me _

_(Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Gonna get you back,"_ Luigi diligently sang the chorus.

"_Your salty skin and how_

_It mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be_

_Completely intertwined_

_Not that I didn't care_

_It's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel,_

_It's what I didn't show," Daisy sang dutifully, in-sync._

"_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free." _The both were singing in perfect harmony, not a step, line, or beat off.

Daisy and Luigi both continued their perfect routine in the chorus. _"I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me."_

**Daisy thought,**_** I wonder if our silence really did concern him.**_

**Meanwhile, Luigi thought,**_** I wonder if our silence was as uncomfortable to her as it was to me…**_

"_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back," _Luigi sang on-cue, much to Daisy's chagrin.

"_Say your faith is shaken_

_You may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and_

_Waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused_

_So far away from you_

_I'm getting there_

_I don't care where I have to go," _Daisy sang, with great compassion.

"_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?" _They both got into a… competition of sorts.

Daisy continued to sing, the chorus, in a pitch-perfect tone. _I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)"_

**Since the competition was slowly coming to an end, and comfort replaced awkwardness, they both daydreamed of each other, in a meadow, gazing deep into the other's eyes.**

_([x3]_

"_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back]_

_Gonna get you back." _Luigi concluded, an air of finality in his voice, as the music slowly lulled away.

_**End of song.**_

"Great job!" Both of them said at the same time."

"No prob!" Both repeated, again, at once. Then they began to laugh at how creepy that was.

"And guess what, Weegie?" Daisy asked, not waiting for his response, before she answered, "We're almost there!"

"Great! And by the way, what I said about Peach, is because… Well, you have to admit she's pretty, but not as much as you, by any means. Plus, didn't you make sure that you would never got kidnapped again?"

"Yeah, my bad, just my jealous side coming out."

They both said "I love you," to the other, before Daisy stopped on a grassy knoll, near other vehicles. But, being Daisy, she picked the space that was between the 2 bomb cars. She was very smart; she just had NO common sense. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

It was then that Luigi looked over to the competition area. "Uuuuuhhhhhh, really?"

"Huh? What about?"

"Really? The 17th annual potty race?"

"Pffft, no of course not. We're too mature for that. Instead, we're partaking in the 11th annual bathtub racing festivities! That means we'll be driving a bathtub…"

"Mama mia. Who's driving?"

"You, of course! As the passenger, if we win, I get half the credit, if not, you take all the blame!"

"Thanks for your support, dear."

"No prob. Be prepared, the race starts soon."

It was then that Luigi looked at his tub. It was green, mixed with orange, in a swirl that looked like a hurricane or whirlpool, lengthwise, on both sides. Elsewhere, on the green tub, a large amont of flowers and fireballs were painted on.

_**Time skip! (Not because the author was sleepy and rushed for time at 5 A.M. Or because he was simply too lazy to write it down.)**_

Luigi and Daisy looked at their competition. There was a random cactus, that caveman that beat down the Gieco Gecko (and gave Luigi a few bags of Doritos to keep quiet on the... incident. [So much for a NORMAL PERSON.]) on one team, a loudmouthed American and a stuffy Brit on another, Justin Beiber and Miley Cyrus on another, some Pillow Pets on a team, and some broccoli on another. The final team had 2 bowls of cheese.

When the race began, a perverted Frenchman tried to get in the tub with the American and Brit, but the Brit pushed him off, shouting insults like "Bounce away Froggy!" Meanwhile the American insisted they would win, because "I'M THE HERO!"

As we passed the dysfunctional trio, finally going fast (Sorry, best I can give you, never seen that.), Daisy noticed the Pillow Pets ahead. She took over the wheel, slamming her tub into them, causing them to fly into the ditch. They forfeited then and there.

Miley Cyrus and Justin Beiber were in first, keeping everybody away with their terrible singing. The bowls of cheese were in a close 2nd, not being able to hear and all. But, their bowls cracked, and cheese poured all over the broccoli tub.

Luigi and Daisy passed the caveman's team, in which the cactus was poking holes into the caveman's seemingly newly acquired T-Shirt, to which the cactus received grunts of displeasure. Then, the caveman backhanded the cactus, to his immense pain. He careened off the track, flipping the tub over, then ran off, cactus behind him.

Soon, Miley and Justin's singing got the best of them. The outer walls of the tub cracked, the wheels fell off, and the whole thing splintered apart, leading to an argument. Over, ironically, who was the better singer, and why the other sucked, and how the other crashed and splintered the tub.

The broccoli then flew back, narrowly avoiding the lovely duo. They were a shoe in for first, the only other remaining team just passing the wreckage of the Pillow Pets.

"Bloody git," Arthur, the British guy said. "If you had begun earlier we'd be ahead."

"No dude! The hero has this under control. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then choked on a leaf…

"Sure…"

Then the broccoli hit their tub, speeding it up tenfold. They quickly passed the finish line, beating Luigi and Daisy, our dynamic duo.

"Hahahahahahahah! The hero had it under control this whole time!"

"Sure…"

"Awww, we lost. Unfair!"

Then, the two winners addressed Daisy in a zombielike tone, getting louder and louder. Then, a Pillow Pet wrapped around her, flipping her out enough to wake her up. When she did, she promptly hit Luigi's head with her own. It was then she realized she had been dressed, and fallen asleep on her couch… And Luigi had only just gotten there. She invited him in, and they decided to go to the movies instead. See, 'Life of the Living Toad 2: In 3D.' So, off they went, free of worries, oblivious to the watching eyes of the Pillow Pets, and their BFFs, Snuggies.

_**Author's Notes: Uhhhhh, so the ending would be longer, but I'm leaving for Orlando tomorrow, and I can't bring my computer. **_

_**As always, reviews are appreciated, and feel free to spout off ideas, I'll be sure to incorporate those! Sooner or later… In someway…**_

_**And I just got an idea log for my writing. :D**_

_**The Brit, American, and French guy were from Hetalia: Axis Powers, which is full of stereotypes! It's actually pretty funny. I'm American, used to live in Britain (My 2**__**nd**__** favorite country, and like France as well .**_

_**R&R Please! And be sure to remind me if I neglected to mention you/ use your idea.**_


	4. Revenge of the Pop Music

_**Hello friendly, and not so friendly (I see you over there, in your corner) faces. I'm doing something slightly different in this Parodies chapter. I'm taking excerpts from songs, and using them in my story... Cracky? I know. Funny? Up to you to decide.**_

_**Anyway, you all must be like, "This is total crack, anyway." And "But... You use music in your stories anyway...?"SHUTUP. **_

_**Nah, not really. This chapter is devoted to music. But, we're going to have a competition. The more songs you guess, the more points I'll give you. The person with the most points at the end gets something special devoted to them, and only them. Songs can appear more than once. There's going to be 2 chapters, one after another, sooooo... The 1**__**st**__** will be before the showdown, the 2**__**nd**__** will be during and after.**_

_**For every excerpt that comes directly from a real song, I'll give you a point. If you can guess what song I'm parodying, name it, and correct it, I'll give you 2 points!**_

_**(NOTE: It has to be directly from the song. I'll **_underline the parodies_**, and **__italicize__** the actual lyrics to make it easier. By the way, Fezzes 64 starts with a point for reviewing first on Epic Mario Fails. So if none of you do anything, she'll win. Also, everyone else who reviewed gets half a point. Buuuuuut, this chapter is really to amuse me while writing it and re-reading it. The competition was an afterthought. All clear?)**_

_**Thanks to all that reviewed last time! Thanks go to Fezzes64, Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend, Future Fantasy Writer, and nene1234 for reviewing! :)**_

_**The Ultimate Parodies**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Revenge of Pop Music**_

It was an average, cliché day in the Darklands. As in, it was cloudy outside, and a certain fair-haired princess was trapped in the castle, since Bowser was bored and had nothing better to do. Of course, she had already been there for about 45 minutes, so Mario had to be around somewhere. And... There he was, her hero, the knight in shining armor, the short, tubby Italian-American in overalls.

"Oh Mario! I knew you would come for my inevitable rescue!" She called out dramatically from one of the many towers. She even fanned herself with one of her hands, sat on a bench next to the window, and tidied up her hair, as if that would make such a big difference.

"Oh. Hey Peach. I'll be up there in a moment! I also brought Luigi and Daisy with me, but they probably won't do much, they're being all sappy and romantic." Mario called back up, seemingly ignoring the fact that they were right behind him.

"NO! We're just enjoying quality time together!" Luigi responded toward his shorter, yet older, brother.

"By rescuing a princess... My girlfriend... From a retarded dragon-mutant-turtle thing that looks like it appeared out of Scribblenauts. Yep, that's the ultimate definition of romance right there, Luigi." Mario responded slowly, as if he was speaking to an idiot, making Luigi blush in embarrassment. Daisy pinched his cheeks because she thought he looked 'cute.'

It was just then that the fair princess of the Mushroom Kingdom discovered that there was nothing blocking her escape from the tower window. Heck, she even had her parasol with her to slow the descent. What a blonde moment.

So, what did she do after discovering that? She jumped into her hero's awaiting arms. But, she kinda forgot her sunblock in the room, and she did NOT want to face the Angry Sun again.

"Oh Peach~! I missed you so much in your extended period of absence." Mario said, giving her a peck on the lips.

Of course, Daisy couldn't help but respond to Mario's love-stricken statement. "Yep... Not even a whole hour... And that's apparently extended. What's short, then?"

"Shut up, Daisy. You know as well as I do that you can't sleep without your life-size Luigi plushie. So please, kindly stop making idiotic comments."

"_Like, OMG_, Mario! I forgot my sunblock! We HAVE to go back and get it!"

"But-but, why can't we just buy some?"

"Mario!" Peach whined. "The Angry Sun is going to get me again!"

"Well, jeeze, Peach. _Who made you king of anything?_" Luigi said. "C'mon, me and Daisy will stay out here and keep watch while you two get that sunblock or whatever.

So, Mario and Peach walked into the damp, dark, overly dreary castle. "Hey, Mario, you know,__I'm sorry I made you mad, so I wanted to make it up to you, through SONG!"

"But, I'm not mad-" 

"SILENCE.__Hey Mario, have you ever been in love? Because you're my best friend, best of all best friends, you could be my best friend too!" 

Mario started slowly. "Peach, honey, you know I love you-"

"_AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME-"_

"Please stop cutting me off." Mario said. "But, as I was saying, I know you know I love you, buuuuut, you do realize you didn't write that song at all. You just completely ripped it off. And it was an aggravating song you ripped off, to boot. Please stop listening to Earth's popular music, you're getting addicted."

"_Boy I think about it every night, and day I'm addicted, wanna jam inside your love." _was Princess Peach's response."By the way, I know you like Earth music. Especially American Top 40, I hear you listening to it all the time!"

"...I really hate you sometimes."

"I know~!"

But, seeing as how nothing can ever be easy for Peach, when Mario turned around to check for enemies, a trap door opened up under her, taking her to Bowser's throne room. All she could say was, "He's taken me! If you get lost, c_all me maybe!"_ before landing in a... surprisingly comfortable cage. It was pink, and plushie, and there was even a Pillow Pet in the corner!

She was snapped out of her comfortable, captured thoughts, when Bowser appeared right beside her.

"Hey babe."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, hi?"

"_Girl I've been all over the world looking for you. I'm known for taking what I think I deserve and you're overdue."  
><em>

"Dude. I don't like you. We are never, ever, ever getting together. Like, ever."

"But why?"

"Because _I knew you were trouble when you walked in._"

"Fo' realz!?"

Peach was unamused. She raised an eyebrow, stood up to her full height, and asked "What... Kind of drugs are you on?"

"'Shrooms. But since you're so rude, I will leave you to your thoughts." And then Bowser, well, left the room. What did you think would happen, a meteor falling on him or something? That doesn't happen here. THIS. IS. MUSHROOM KINGDOM!

So, our lovely heroine was sitting in a cage located in Bowser's throne room. She didn't know where he went, but it didn't really matter. So, since she forgot her PSP in her other dress, and her 3DS in her other other dress, she was stuck with her own thoughts... And a Pillow Pet. It was soooo cute! It was a little Koopa. :D

"_If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world..." _She began, thinking aloud to herself. "Well, I wouldn't be kidnapped, that's for sure. I guess all of my citizens would be well off. And there'd be no bad guys-"

Just as she said that, the bad guy she was thinking of waltzed into the room. While the door was shutting behind him, a certain plumber walked in.

"So Bowser, are you ready to settle this?"

_**ANNNNNNDDDDDD that's all for now! I'll update the rest soon! As in, it'll be my next update... **_

_**Review your guesses! :D**_


	5. Revenge of the Pop Music: Part 2

_**Hey guys! It's me! Sorry it took so long, I had a draft... Then I brought it out with me, and it must've fell out of my pocket and blew into the wind. Either way, I lost it and had to re-write it. **_

_**On a lighter note, I got re-inspired... Again. Annnnnd I got all As on my progress report! I mean, it's not new... But still, I'm happy. :)**_

_**Anyway, I can't say who's winning, but I will say you guys are doing awesome! Keep it up, and don't forget to review your guesses. I have a surprise for you, whoever you may be. **_

_**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! I'll respond to all reviews from these two chapters next update. :D**_

_**Remember, **__italics for lyrics,_underline for parody.

_**The Ultimate Parodies**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Revenge of the Pop Music... Part 2**_

We begin part two of Revenge of the Pop Music with Luigi and Daisy. What? You thought I forgot about them, sitting outside, you say? LOL. No.

"Luigi, Luigi, look!" Daisy was jumping up and down.

"Yes, Daisy," Luigi walked up, head cocked curiosly.

"_It's a whole in the wall!" _Daisy said excitedly.

"...Annnnnnd...? Your point?" Luigi asked, not getting the point she was making.

"...Do I HAVE to spell it out for you? There's a hole in the wall, right where Mario and Bowser are about to showdown." She said, like he was stupid.

"Wait, why is Mario about to face Bowser? ...How long have you been eavesdropping?"

Daisy face glowed. "Ohhhh, about the whole time..."

Luigi face-palmed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Daisy..."

"Well, let's make the most of that hole like we're gonna die young."

Luigi was unamused. Like, fo' realz. His face was like this: :/ "...Really, Dais? Kedollarsignha? That's a new low, even for this chapter."

"OMG, YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! ... At least it wasn't the wall the hole was in," she said, gesturing to the newly broken wall in the castle. Btw, it's like, totes, Ke$ha."

"...Don't do that. Ever. Like... No, just, no. I'd even prefer you sing _live while we're young_, or something, anything."

"_Ka-Ching!_"

"...What was that about?"

"I realized that Kedollarsignha had a dollar sign in it!" Daisy said. "And, where there's dollar signs, there's money, and where there's money, there's-"

Before she could finish her sentence of logicalness, Wario and Waluigi rode up to them on their bikes. Waluigi, naturally ran over Luigi, and then parked his bike on him, before walking up to Daisy.

"AS LONG AS YOU WANT ME-"

"How 'bout... No." Daisy said, before pulling out a mallet and slamming Wario and Waluigi away. "I don't even see why they were inserted. OMG, I, LIKE, BROKE THE FOURTH WALL. I REALLY WILL DIE YOUNG! I'M TOO PRETTY AND YOUNG TO DIE! BUT I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF! Wait. Yes I can. YOLO." She then turned back to Luigi, who was standing next to two bikes.

"These were Waluigi and Wario's bikes, but, while I was down, someone coughtheauthorcough, painted over their designs, and changed the bikes' seating to fit us all more. Suddenly, two more bikes fell on Luigi, for apparently the author did not like the wall getting broken three times in such a small span of time.

"And there's one for Mario and one for Peach! Thanks author person!" Daisy shouted at the sky before giving Luigi a mushroom, which was coincidentally growing nearby. Then, she skipped back to the small hole, completely ignoring the giant gap in the wall of the castle just a little ways from her.

* * *

><p>"If you're ready to go against me, I'm ready. But, you can always surrender. I'll win either way."<p>

"What makes you so sure, Mario?" Bowser asked, genuinely curious.

"...You should know by now. But I'm giving you an option to surrender."

"NEVER!"

"Fine. _I-I-I wanna give you one last option. I-I-I wanna give you one last chance_."

"Clever, clever, Mario. But I bet you can't come up with another one." Bowser taunted.

"Hmmm... How about... Animal, you're an animal. Don't take anything less. Out of control; you're out of control. Strike those in distress-"

"BURN!"

"...Peach, shut up."

"No. You know why, Bow-Bow?"

"...Why, Peachykins?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! RAWR!"

"...Okay, but I'm still curious."

"Because. _This girl is on fire!_"

"Are you for real?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

By now, Mario was just watching this exchange.

"Why won't you tell Mario how much you love me? You just told me yesterday. Y'know, when I called you off of that _payphone?_"

Mario grumbled to himself. "I swear, if he starts singing that..."

Peach perked up. "Oh Bowser, _I love the way you lie._ How I do."

"Well... I wasn't expecting to get called out on it."

"What exactly DID you expect, Bowser?" Both Mario and Peach asked simultaneously.

"I expected you to forgive and forget."

They both gave him blank stares. "I'm sure."

"It's just sometimes, I wish, I wish..." Bowser started, but then trailed off.

"What do you wish for?" Peach asked, curiosity piqued.

"Well,_ when your plans unravel in the sand, what would you wish for if you had one chance?_"

"Well, Bowser, that was clever. I bet the author had to look all day for that one." Mario mumbled.

"MARIO! You broke the 4th wall! How many times has that been, just this chapter!? ...Crap, there we got again." Peach said, shocked.

"...I'm sorry." Mario mumbled.

Peach then turned to Bowser. "Bowser, wasn't there a time where you were nice? You had a prosperous, lively, and powerful kingdom, only rivaled by my own. You had no interest in wars, or my kingdom at all. What happened? I'm sorry, I've always meant to ask..."

"_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown._" Bowser, said, a tear in his eye.

"...Oh, she was overthrown. How so?"

"Not overthrown, per say, she just... was kidnapped. And I suppose I've just been dishing out what I was dealt to your kingdom and yourself since. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Daisy separated her ear from the wall. "I got some juicy stuff. This is much better than when I eavesdropped on Peach and Mario before Christmas... No, no cut scene?"<p>

END OF CHAPTER.

_**Sorry you guys, I thought it'd be finished, but I actually got some depth into it... I never saw that coming, I had a plan and everything. I even had a (lost) draft. It just... spilled out on my fingertips...**_

_**I guess you'll have a part 3 coming up soon!**_


	6. Revenge of the Pop Music: The Finale!

_**Hey guys! I see you must've not liked the last chapter too much... That sucks, it was one of my favorite things I've written. Well, the Luigi and Daisy part, I feel like Peach, Mario, and Bowser were overdone... Eh, whatever. **_

_**Anyway, I'd appreciate it if I got more reviews this time!**_

_**Now, we thank MetalKiwi, LuigiWife1551, EPICYOSHI39000, Fezzes64, CelloPowa64, and Random Person for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following me or this story since the last update!**_

_**And... HAPPY (LATE) EASTER! **_

_**Mine was fun, but you guys want to read this... Not hear about my Easter.**_

_**Also, **__italics are regular songs_, underlines are parodies.

_**REVENGE OF THE POP MUSIC**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**THE FINALE!**_

Mario and Peach stared at him in shock, their mouths gaping. I mean, after all these years, and it was just the result of his wife getting kidnapped? I mean... It doesn't make his actions right, but it explains them better.

"You mean..." Peach gasped.

"I never would've guessed," Mario mumbled. "Why'd you never tell us?"

"Well I tried-"

"When? I don't recall you ever doing that..." Peach said.

"Well, there was that one time I squished you, and that other time I squished Daisy, annnd that one I squished Mario. There was also the time we were paired up in Double Dash, that time I kidnapped you, that time I got punched by Donkey Kong, that time I kidnapped you, that time you beat me in Mario Party 7, that time I kidnapped you, that time we went golfing, that time I kidnapped you, that time I approached you in Brawl, that time you wouldn't talk to me, that time I kidnapped you, and finally, that time I married you."

"YOU WHAT-?" Mario exclaimed loudly. In fact, it was so loud, residents of Glitzville heard him. That loud.

"Super Paper Mario, duh." Bowser reminded. "Best day of my life-"

Suddenly Clawdia walked in, groceries in her arms. "I'm back~!" She sang, groceries in her arms.

"Oh, you did go get the milk. What took so long? It's been over 30 years, Clawdida?"

"Don't call me that. And the line in KoopMart was so long! Like, OH MY GOD! It was terrible. But I spent all the rest of our money on useless things we won't ever use."

"It's okay. _We run the night_, anyway."

"No. We run the Koopa Kingdom. Vampires run the night."

"Is she really back!?" Peach exclaimed. "She was the rock for the Koopa Kingdom! They got wealthy under her and Bowser, but that's a story for another day. I missed her... Such a nice lady..."

"You know her?" Mario asked.

"Of course, we do have treaties and stuff. With her back, this could be a _sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare._ Either way, I don't want to wake up. It's so much more peaceful with her around."

"Well Peach, you're free to go now. You too Mario. There's no use in detaining you, or fighting you anymore. We have a kingdom to revive!" Bowser said, a powerful gleam in his eyes. "Peach, tell Daisy she's still not _cooler than me._"

"Really? Still this rivalry between us and Daisy? She's pretty powerful, I'll give her that." Clawdia said, waving Peach and Mario out.

"...Now Bowser, you've really let this place go in my absence." Clawdia said after they left.

"It's okay. We can _make this place your home_ again."

As soon as Daisy saw Peach and Mario start to leave, she backed away from the hole in the wall and promptly started to mess with Luigi. She wasn't fast enough, though, and Peach knew what she was up to.

"Really Daisy? Spying? _That don't impress me much._"

"Ohhhh, such proper grammar, Peach." Daisy shot back playfully, with Mario and Luigi snickering in the background.

"Still. Spying, Daisy? Really?"

"Hey, Mushroom Kingdom girls, we can do what we like."

"...You're not from the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy."

"Hush yo' face."

"Now, girls, _c'mon._" Mario said, walking away.

"Yeah, girls. We have to go, like, _all around the world._"

So, they all went back home. Peach wasn't kidnapped until Clawdia had to go shopping again, which was a long time. And, everybody got to listen to _Party Rock Anthem._ Again and again and again.

_**END**_

_**Sorry if that felt rushed... I need to work on my endings. I personally liked the last chapter better, but please review and help me learn what I need to work on. **_

_**Don't forget about the contest! I'll announce the results between the 20**__**th**__** and the 1**__**st**__**, so there's plenty of time. :D**_

_**NO FLAMING. But please review. **_


End file.
